topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanos (MCU)
Origins: Marvel Cinematic Universe Alias/AKA : The Mad Titan, Curse, The Most Powerful Being in The Universe, Plague Classification: Titan Threat level: Dragon+, likely''' Maoh-''' |''' Maoh+,' likely '''God-' Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Experienced Martial Artist, likely Regeneration | All previous abilities plus Reality Warping (with the Reality Stone), Time Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3 with the Time Stone since his mastery over it is comparable to Dr.Strange), Spatial Manipulation (with the Space Stone), Mind Manipulation (with the Mind Stone), Matter Manipulation (with the Reality Stone, transformed a large chunk of metal into crystalline birds), Fire Manipulation (absorbed Iron Man's attack and sent it flying back at him at many times it's power), Attack Absorption (absorbed Dr.Strange's attack using the Reality Stone), Energy Projection (using the Power Stone, can fire beams of energy at opponents), Telepathy (using the Mind Stone), Intangibility (with the Space Stone), Teleportation (with the Space Stone), Illusion Creation, Death Manipulation (with all six Infinity Stones, he can snap his fingers and 50% of all life in the universe will die, irrespective of their species, and he did), Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation (using the Soul Stone), Earth Manipulation, Hatred Inducement and Resistance to it (the Mind Stone created hatred in Loki for Thor and the Humans), Power Bestowal (with Mind Stone, it gave Pietro and Wanda their Super-Speed and Psionics), Acausality (Type 1, rewinding time to the past made no difference to Thanos, even though the area of effect was not simply Vision, but the entire battlefield itself) Physical strength: At least Country+ level (Defeated Awakened Thor and Post-Sakaar Hulk with no difficulty. Should logically be superior to Hela, who easily shattered Mjolnir while severely weakened) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: '''At least '''Country+ (beat up Awakened Thor with no difficulty at all, manhandled the Hulk who was somewhat comparable to Awakened Thor and defeated him with pure martial arts, did not use the Power Stone at all in either encounters, is able to physically wield all Infinity Stones which is a challenge even for Celestial's, Infinity Stones being able to casually raze the surface of Planets) | At least Multi-Continent (should scale above Star-Lord who powered the Expansion across thousands of Planets), likely Moon with the completed Infinity Gauntlet (stated by an underling of Ronan the Accuser to be the strongest being in the Universe, this statement is repeated by Bruce Banner, no Celestial either can wield Infinity Stones physically without immense and lethal pain which should include Ego, the Guardians of the Galaxy treated Thanos as an even greater threat than Ego, with Gamora outright claiming Thanos with just the Space, Power and Reality Stones would've been too powerful for them to stop. The Tesseract by itself can power the Bifrost, as well as restore it after it's destruction, which can rip apart planets when concentrated. It was also stated by Agent Hill that if the Tesseract reacted violently, there would not be a minimum safe distance to evacuate to. Malekith was using the Aether can also cover the 9 realms in darkness, the 9 realms being individual Planets) Durability: '''Atleast '''Country+, likely Continent+ (scales above Thor who could tank the full force of a star for a few minutes with only first degree burns. Physically held all Infinity Stones, including the Power Stone, which can casually raze Planets. It should also be noted that just sticking the Power Stone to Thor's head caused him more damage and pain than the entire encounter at Nidavellir did), likely higher with the completed Infinity Gauntlet (the power of all stones is shown coursing through Thanos's body when he finally lays the Mind Stone into the Gauntlet) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (beat Awakened Thor effortlessly, who was strong enough to hold his own against Hela for a while. Hela effortlessly caught Mjölnir which can fly this fast and could react to Thor's lightning from a point blank range), likely higher with the Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: At least Genius. Knows about Tony Stark while not even having lived on the same planet as him. Knows how to work and use all the Infinity Stones properly. Said to be "cursed with knowledge" like Tony Stark Range: Normal Melee || Universal (killed half the life in the entire universe with a snap of his fingers) Weaknesses: Has to manually signal usage of the Infinity Gems by closing his fist Stamina: High (Can effortlessly beat both Awakened Thor and Post-Sakaar Hulk without feeling tired). Higher with the Infinity Gauntlet (Fought Star-Lord, Drax, Dr.Strange, Spider-Man, Iron Man etc continuously without feeling tired, went to Wakanda and fought the last remaining Avengers as well) Standard Equipment: Armor || Infinity Gauntlet Key: Base || Infinity Gauntlet Noteworthy Abilities Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level God Category:MHS speeds Category:Movie Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Current Threat level: God Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Male